My Angel
by Awarma
Summary: After Kim gets lethally poisoned, Ron faces Monkey Fist alone to retrieve the only antidote.  Time is short, the enemy is strong and deceiving. Ron summons all of his strength to save her life. Complete
1. Poisoned

This is a small story that I can't get out my head, it will be a small collection of small~medium sized chapters

In this story, Kim and Ron are just friends, for now 8).

Enjoy

* * *

><p>"Ron" Kim warned Ron as a ninja monkey was jumping towards him from behind.<p>

"Woah" Ron ducked and the monkey collided head on with Kim's foot. "Thanks KPeeee" Ron was dragged away by Kim from about a dozen of monkeys trying to surround them.

Kim let go of Ron's arm for a moment and unleashed sixteen styles of kung fu on three unfortunate monkeys to clear a path. She grabbed Ron again and started moving away but was cut off by a blue energy arc that cut some trees in front of them. She jumped back along with Ron "The glowing sword is new" Kim commented.

"Yeh..." Ron replied "...I wonder where he got it"

Kim turned back to Ron with a raised eyebrow "Ron... is there something I should know?"

"Well... you see... you know... when we... I mean when I..."

"Never mind" Kim pushed him back as Monkey Fist jumped towards them with a series of slashes and stabs that Kim dodged, well barely. She tricked Monkey Fist into thrusting his sword into a tree behind her. The sword got stuck and Kim attempted to take advantage. She extended her hand to grab the sword but stopped when it started radiating heat "ow.. that's hot" She redirected her attention back to Monkey Fist and attacked him. Her first kick connected but the second was blocked. Monkey Fist grabbed her leg and threw her towards a tree. Ron jumped behind her and grabbed her preventing a very painful impact. "thanks Ron...Look out!" Kim warned as one of the monkeys started shooting darts towards them. Kim successfully avoided the first two darts but the third one hit her in the right shoulder "ow!"

"KP!" Ron yelled

"It's ok Ron, just a little dart..." Kim reassured him as she removed the dart and threw it on the ground "...move!" She commanded as the monkeys started shooting again. Kim grabbed Ron, rolled into some bushes and ran away dragging him behind her.

"You think you can get away?" The angered Monkey Fist yelled , frustrated he activated the Lotus blade and turned the tree into shreds. He directed his attention towards the teens only to find them missing. "AHHHH!" he yelled in anger. His monkeys were saved from his wrath when one of them gave him a dart that had some blood on it. Monkey Fist's screams of anger turned into maniacal laughter as he examined the dart. "Stoppable... you're death is inevitable". The monkey that gave him the dart explained the details. "WHAT?..." Monkey Fist yelled freaking out his minions, but soon calmed down "... even better..." he let out another maniacal laugh "...prepare an ambush... Stoppable won't see another day"

* * *

><p>"KP... KP... Kim!...slow down already I don't think they're following us" Ron spoke as Kim was running top speed through a dense forest in the middle of the night pulling him behind her.<p>

Kim looked back to make sure. After she scanned their surroundings she started looking for a place to shelter themselves as rain started to fall down. Her sight laid on a small cave protected by some trees. "In here" She went in followed by Ron.

After they entered the cave and made sure that it had no inhabitants they laid down their gear and sat down. "Are you ok KP? I mean it's not like you to run away from a battle..." Ron asked as Kim pulled out an auto-injector from her bag. "...KP...what's that?"

"Universal antidote..." Kim injected it into her body ".. the dart was poisoned"

Ron almost ran to check on her "KP.. you ok.. it's my fault.. the mon-"

"Shh.." Kim put her hand on his mouth "..no big... this antidote takes care of anything"

"Are you sure KP? I mean we ran a lot, the poison probably spre-" he was silenced again by Kim's hand

"Relax Ron.. this is the combined work of Wade and Global Justice... I just need to rest for a bi-.." Kim was cut off by a thunder clap and heavy rain "..We better remain here for the rest of the night" Kim pulled out her kimmunicator "Great.. broken... again" She threw the destroyed kimmunicator on the ground.

"I'll light a fire" Ron spoke as he started rubbing some sticks together

"No..." Kim stopped him with her hand "... they might see it"

Ron grabbed her hand and examined it "Your hand is shaking"

Kim pulled it away "It's.. I am cold..." she looked at Ron's concerned look "..the antidote needs some time Ron"

"...How will we stay warm? it's gona be freezing tonight"

Kim pulled out a blanket from her bag and Ron soon did the same. "Come sit next to me"

The two teens sat next to each other each under a blanket. "This is..." Ron shivered "..not working"

Kim removed her blanket from her side. Ron looked at her confused "We should share body temperatures..." Kim explained "... we're not taking off our clothes Ron"

"Yeh.. I know I didn't .."

"Just come over here the cold air is killing me"

"Sorry KP" Ron sat next to Kim and they covered themselves with two blankets.

Kim leaned on his shoulder "better?"

"Much better"

"So... you're going to tell me about this sword thing. It sounded like you know something about it"

"Well.. you remember that exchange program?"

"Japan?"

"Yeh.. well.. it wasn't what it seemed like... " Ron explained to Kim what actually happened to him during his visit to Japan.

"So... that blade thing can only be used by Monkey Fist and you?"

"And Rufus"

"And you didn't tell me about this because?"

"Well.. I made a promise"

"... fair enough" Kim shivered a bit.

"KP... are you feeling better now?"

"Yeh Ron.. much better"

"KP"

"Yes?"

"I know when you're lying"

"..."

"Kim?"

"I can't feel my legs"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R ^^<p> 


	2. Determination

No action in this chapter but I'll make up for that in the next one. I am also not very talented with writing ... sappy dialogues or moments...so I hope this is good enough.

Enjoy 8)

* * *

><p>"KP... are you feeling better now?"<p>

"Yeh Ron.. much better"

"KP"

"Yes?"

"I know when you're lying"

"..."

"Kim?"

"I can't feel my legs"

"What do you mea... well why didn't you say something? " Ron responded freaking out

"I didn't want to scare you, and I wanted to give the antidote time... Wade is going to flip out when he hears that his antidote isn't so universal after all " Kim joked

"KP! not a time for jokes... wha.. what are we going to do?"

"I... don't know..."

After a couple of seconds, Ron got up from under the blanket and went for her bag again.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked

Ron grabbed another auto-injector and approached her "Maybe one more will do it".

"Ron... it doesn't work that way... Ron... " Kim tried to stop him with no success.

After he applied the antidote, he waited for any signs of success.

"Ron...Ron...RON!..." Kim yelled to get his attention. "...It's not working"

Finally convinced, Ron let go of a third auto-injector he was holding and sat next to her. "... now what?"

Kim felt thirsty as another symptom of Monkey Fist's poison started to appear."I... need to drink, can you .." Kim didn't have to finish the question

Ron reached for a bottle in his bag and handed it to her "Here". Kim grabbed it and opened the bottle cap. She raised the bottle and started drinking. Even with all her attempts to hide any symptoms of poisoning, her hand shook lightly and some of the water coming down from the bottle missed her mouth and ended up on her chin or on the blanket. Ron extended his hand and held the bottle for her. "Let me" he held the bottle in place. After she quenched her thirst she signaled Ron with her eyes and he stopped. He removed the bottle and extended his hand with a napkin to wipe all the water on her chin. "You're... burning up.. " Ron spoke as his hand touched her skin.

"Ron..." Kim interrupted him "... I ..." she stopped talking when Ron started examining her temperature.

"You have a fever... " Ron laid her on the ground , reached out for a small towel from his bag and emptied half of his drinking water on it. He put the wet towel on her head to lower her temperature "..this will do" Ron started readying another one.

"Ron..." Kim tried to get his attention but failed. "...RON!.." she yelled again and grabbed his head with both of her hands. She sat up and looked at him "...we know where this is going."

"Wha... what do you mean we know where this is going?" Ron asked as he stared into her eyes "... Kim... you don't mean..."

"We knew this could happen on any mis-" Kim let go of Ron's head as she felt severe pain shoot through her chest .

Ron panicked as he witnessed his friend's agony "are...you ok?" he asked trying not to shed any tears.

"Get out of here Ron..." Kim spoke breathing heavily "...Monkey Fist can find this cave any time, no sense in both of us dyi-" Kim stopped talking as pain spread throughout her entire body.

Ron held her tight "No one's dying Kim"

"You were always too stubborn" She replied

"I'll go find Monkey Fist KP... I am sure he has the antidote"

"No.." Kim had trouble speaking with all of her pain "... you don't stand a chance"

"I beat him before Kim I can do i-"

"Ron.." Kim interrupted him ".. he's too strong, and he probably has an ambush ready for you"

"Kim I-"

"Ron he's after you, if he gets you he's not going to spare you're life. You said that he wants to be the only one with mystical monkey power. If you walk right into his ambush, he wins"

"I..." Ron started to shed tears lightly "..can't let you die KP"

"And I can't let you waste your life for nothing Ron... promise me that you won't go after him"

"I... can-"

"Ron"

"..."

"Please"

"I pro...promise" Ron held her tight to his chest.

"Ron" Kim spoke with a weak voice

"I am here"

"Thanks for being my friend... and being there for me on all our missions"

"Kim what are yo-" he was cut off by Kim speaking again

"I think I am going to sleep now"

"..."

"Goodnight Ron" Kim spoke before she drifted into deep sleep.

"Kim?" Ron asked but received no response. He looked down at her and saw her eyes closed. He feared the worst but was somewhat relieved when he could still feel her breathing. She was still alive.. for now.

Ron held her even tighter to his chest as he recalled the highlights of their friendship. He remembered when she canceled one of her dates to comfort him after Zita's break up. He remembered the times where she would stay up all night tutoring him for an exam they had the next day. Ron wiped away his tears and slowly lowered Kim on the ground using her bag as a pillow.

"I don't deserve a friend like you Kim... no one does..." Ron stood up with determination "...Sorry KP... " he put his gear on "... I have to break my promise"

Ron headed for the cave's opening. He looked for some branches and used them to cover whatever opening the nearby trees didn't hide. He took a final glance at his friend sleeping on the ground.

"I'll save you Kim... this is a promise I won't break"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R ^^<p> 


	3. Valor

Thanks for the reviews guys. I had more free time on this chapter so it turned out better than the two previous ones.

Enjoy 8)

* * *

><p>Ron ran as fast as he could tracking down the path they came from earlier.<p>

"Hang on KP" Ron stepped on broken branches and ducked under others trying to keep his fast pace. However, he tripped over a big branch and fell into a mud puddle. Ron jumped back onto his feet and wiped the mud of his face "Stupid" he scolded himself and resumed his running.

* * *

><p>Monkey Fist waited anxiously for his prey as he supervised a well prepared ambush. He monitored the path that he expected Ron to use and ordered several monkeys to keep an eye on other possible routes. Two monkeys each holding an end of a vine waited for their master's signal to pull, and three waited for the signal to jump their target.<p>

After what seemed an eternity of waiting, Monkey Fist's trained senses recognized footsteps coming from a distance. He smirked when he deduced that Ron was coming from the path he had anticipated. He signaled the monkeys holding the vine to prepare themselves.

As soon as Ron approached the hidden vine on the ground Monkey Fist gave the signal and the monkeys pulled it with all their might. Ron saw the vine rise but his reflexes were too slow and he tripped. He fell on the ground and rolled several times from his momentum.

"Attack!" Monkey Fist commanded the three monkeys that were soon joined by the two monkeys that held the vine. Five monkeys attacked Ron who was still on the ground.

Using whatever skill Ron had he dodged a monkey kick and used the slippery ground to slide between two others. Ron attempted to run away from the three monkeys but was intercepted by two now providing support.

Ron looked in front of him and saw two monkeys. He looked behind him and saw three. _What to do?_ He asked himself. Ron closed his eyes and tried to remember any combat techniques he learnt from Yamanuchi or picked up from watching Kim's fights with Shego. A few crossed his mind but he didn't have the skill to execute them. His stream of thoughts was broken when a monkey from behind jumped towards him. Ron ducked the attack and the monkey ended up hitting one of its comrades. The two monkeys soon recovered and the pack was joined by all the other monkeys that Monkey Fist previously ordered to watch nearby routes.

Ron was now surrounded by more than twenty monkeys that formed a circle around him.

"Today you die Stoppable" Monkey Fist appeared from behind some bushes and joined his army.

"Give me the antidote" Ron commanded forgetting his current predicament.

Monkey Fist retrieved a small auto-injector like device from his pocket "Ah yes... the antidote"

"Give it" Ron demanded with an angry voice.

Monkey Fist put the antidote back in his pocket "I'll make you a deal Stoppable. Defeat me... and you'll get the antidote"

Ron looked at him doubting his offer but he had no choice "And the monkeys?"

"If you can't defeat my monkeys... then you don't stand a chance against me"

Ron looked at him angrily.

"If you want to accept my challenge, you better hurry... Possible has... well the poison usually takes an hour, but she' strong... I think she'll last for about two"

_Shit... it's been more than an hour already..._

"Why am I even asking?... Monkeys... ATTACK!" Monkey Fist commanded and twenty monkeys charged at the teen simultaneously.

Attacks came from all directions. Ron dodged some of them, even blocked others ... but the attacks were overwhelming. Eventually they penetrated his weak defense and collided with his body. Ron kicked a monkey in the face but received two kicks in return. He threw a punch at one but it was caught and he was thrown on the ground and was soon covered by several monkeys. With a burst of adrenalin he stood up and started approaching Monkey Fist dragging the monkeys behind him. His hand was several inches away from Monkey Fists face.

Monkey Fist smirked at the teen and punched him in the face. Ron fell on the ground from the hit and the monkeys started kicking him. Monkey Fist's maniacal laughter was interrupted by Ron's mumbling. Monkey Fist lowered his head towards the ground. "What was that?"

Ron raised his head from the ground and looked fearlessly into Monkey Fist's eyes "Cowa-". Before he could finish the word he was kicked in the face and was thrown back along with any monkey covering him.

Monkey Fist commanded his monkeys to raise him. They complied and secured Ron's hands and legs. Monkey Fist raised Ron's head and looked at his bruised face covered with blood. "Say that again"

Ron looked into his eyes again. He gathered all the blood in his mouth and spat it in his face. Enraged, Monkey Fist kicked him in the stomach and commanded his monkeys to leave him. Ron fell on the ground and held his stomach with both of his hands gasping for air.

"You are nothing but a pest, the mystical monkey power should have been mine!"

Ron slowly raised himself from the ground and stood on his feet. He looked at Monkey Fist "Yet here we are and... well how many times have I beaten you again?" he mocked

"Arrogant!" Monkey Fist yelled and charged with a series of punches and kicks that sent Ron tumbling on the ground. "Is this the best you can do?"

Ron started standing again.

"Perhaps saving her life isn't incentive enough" he signaled at one of his monkeys. Ron looked at it and discovered that it was shooting a dart at him. With all of the punishment he endured he couldn't dodge it. The dart hit the right side of his chest. Ron removed the dart and examined it. It was the same poison that was killing Kim. He threw it on the ground and charged at Monkey Fist.

His weak and poorly coordinated attacks were easily blocked and ended when a fist hit him in the stomach followed by a punch in the face that sent him on to the ground face first. Ron attempted to raise himself but he wasn't strong enough anymore. Monkey Fist approached him and flipped him with his right leg. "You were always weak... it was either Possible or that ninja girl who defeated me... you couldn't see that because you were desperate to prove that you are worth something" Monkey Fist looked down at Ron's watering eyes and smirked believing his psychological attack was working.

Ron's mind had drifted away from his surrounding long before Monkey Fist started his attempt to destroy his spirit. He stared blankly at the rain falling down on his face and body.

"Sorry Kim..." Ron spoke with a weak low voice "...I am too weak".

He closed his eyes as he heard Kim's voice giggling in his head.

_"Ok you go first" five year old Kim asked Ron giggling_

_"I don't know KP.. it doesn't look safe" _

_"Don't worry, if anything happens I'll help you"_

_"O...Ok KP" Ron reluctantly agreed_

_"Watch it!" Kim warned_

_"Ow!" Ron fell on the ground_

"Had enough?" Monkey Fist asked. Ron closed his eyes harder ignoring Monkey Fist's question.

_"Ar... are you ok Ron?" Kim asked with a worried voice_

_"Yeh...no permanent damage... I think"_

_Kim laughed _

_"It hurts!" Ron complained_

_"Aww... let me kiss it for you"_

_"Eww... no KP that's disgusting!"_

_"You know what would happen if we're late again...I am going to do it if you don't stand up" warned Kim jokingly _

_"I can't... my body hurts!"_

_"Get up silly..." _Kim giggled again _and extended her hand "...get up"_

"I'll put you out of your misery" Monkey Fist summoned the Lotus blade and put it on Ron's throat. "Any last words Stoppable?"

Ron slowly opened his eyes and remained silent.

"Very well then" Monkey Fist attempted to end Ron's life but couldn't. He looked down and his eyes widened when he saw Ron holding the sharp end of the sword with his bare hands. He attempted to retrieve the sword but Ron was holding it tight pressing his bare skin against the sharp blade. Drops of blood fell from the sword's tip.

"I can't be late... not this time"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R ^^<p> 


	4. Live

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts 8)

* * *

><p>Monkey Fist stepped on Ron's chest and pulled again. Ron could feel his foot slowly breaking some of his ribs. Eventually the sword was retrieved.<p>

Ron slowly stood up and stared at his dazzled opponent. "Give me the antido-" before he could finish Monkey Fist kicked him in the chest sending him into a tree. It's trunk broke and it fell backwards. Ron emptied the blood that filled his mouth and started rising again. Monkey Fist grabbed him from his throat and slammed him into the ground. He followed by multiple punches and kicks that carved Ron's outline into the ground. Monkey Fist raised his sword and thrust down aiming for the kill but Ron rolled away on instinct.

"Why won't you die?" Monkey Fist yelled angrily as he approached Ron and started attacking again.

Ron stood up as fast as he could and dodged a kick. He threw a punch that missed and received a kick in return that knocked him back. Monkey Fist continued his assault with a jumping kick that Ron ducked under. When he turned back towards Ron he received a high kick that sent him flying backwards.

Monkey Fist stood up and stared at Ron astonishingly. Ron himself was surprised from his strength. "How did yo-" His question was cut short when Ron unleashed a series of punches and kicks. Monkey Fist dodged most of them and blocked others but he had more difficulty doing it this time. He caught Ron's hand and threw him over the other side so that he could catch his breath. He looked back at Ron who was standing up "How is this possible? I am the true monkey master... how can a pest like you tap into its power?"

Ron wiped of some blood that had escaped his mouth "They do call me potential boy" he mocked the angered mutant.

Monkey Fist ground his teeth and looked at his monkeys "Monkeys.. ATTACK!" he pointed at Ron and commanded. However, none complied. "What is the matter with you? I said att-" Monkey Fist stopped on his own when he saw the bluish aura surrounding Ron. "No...No this can't be... I... I am the tru-" he stopped again when he saw all his monkeys flee "Get back you cowards!" he yelled at them with no result "Fine!... I'll take care of this myself" Monkey Fist turned back towards Ron and received a kick that almost dislocated his jaw.

He was sent flying into a tree that received the same fate as the earlier one. "I never wanted this power..." Ron spoke "... I despise it... the only times I use it is when I fight you... because you always push hard... and this time..." Ron lowered his head towards Monkey Fist ".. you crossed the line" Ron grabbed him from the chest and threw him into another tree. It took three more to stop his flight this time.

He jumped on his feet and charged at Ron with a jump kick that was caught in mid air. The next thing Monkey Fist saw was Ron's knee hitting him in the face. Another kick sent him tumbling onto the ground. Ron approached him plotting his next attack. Out of desperation, Monkey Fist summoned the Lotus blade and waved it toward Ron's neck. Whatever sanity left in him was lost when he saw the blade glow and stop inches away from Ron's neck. Monkey Fist attempted to retrieve the blade but the sword didn't comply. Ron looked at the sword and reached for it. He grabbed the sharp end and closed his eyes. The sword's sides switched and its handle was now in Ron's hand. Monkey Fist removed his hand as it was cut by the sword's tip. "Give up... " Ron spoke "..you lost"

Monkey Fist shocked expressions turned into frenzy ones. "Never!" he yelled and charged at Ron with all of his strength. All of his attacks were either blocked or dodged and ended when he was kicked in the chest.

The battered villain failed to raise himself from the ground this time. Ron approached him, put his foot on his chest and aimed the tip of the sword at his face. "Surrender"

Monkey Fist spat out blood and let out a small maniacal laugh. "I can see the poison slowly killing you... it's only a matter of time before you die"

"I beat you... I won your challenge..." Ron pressed the sword's tip against his cheek "...Give me it"

"It's in my pocket..." Monkey Fist smirked "...but there is only one... and there are two of you" he finished with another maniacal laugh which was cut short by Ron pressing on his chest.

"Then I guess I'll get another from one of your monkeys"

"You can try... " Monkey Fist breathed heavily "... but they are miles away by now...the poison will take full effect soon... if you want to catch up with them you have to take this antidote... but if you don't find them in time... then... " Monkey Fist smirked "... she dies"

Ron let out a scream of anger and punched Monkey Fist in the face knocking him out cold. He retrieved the antidote from his unconscious body and stared at it.

"I am coming Kim" Ron spoke and ran back towards the cave.

* * *

><p>Ron used all of his energy to keep up his fast pace. Whatever strength he received from his mystical monkey power burst was replaced by weakness from the poison taking effect. The heavy rain washed away most of the mud and blood that had covered his body earlier.<p>

A few meters away from the cave and his legs gave in. He dropped onto the ground in a painful fall. Wasting no more time, he used the sword and his other hand to drag himself into the hidden cave.

He entered the cave and saw his friend still in the same position he left her in. He crawled towards her and examined her. Ron let out a sigh of relief when he found out that she was still alive. But she was in terrible condition. She had high temperature and her face was pale. Ron applied the antidote and waited for any result. A minute later, Kim's face started to change back to its natural color.

Ron let out another sigh of relief and sat next to her leaning his back on the cave wall. He looked at Kim as poison spread across his body. His eyes were barely open as he was about to pass out from the combined pain of his battle and poison.

_No ... not yet..._ Ron thought to himself.. _I need to make sure she's ok first.._

He could hear her voice in his head again.

_"We made it!" Five year old Kim celebrated as they made it back to her house in time  
><em>

_"Yeh... we did" Ron responded as he sat on the ground to rest_

_"Does it still hurt?" Kim asked in a worried tone_

_"Well... running didn't help.." Ron complained_

_"S..Sorry Ron" Kim felt guilty  
><em>

_"I was kidding... it was totally worth it... I mean... we made it in time didn't we?"_

_"Really?" Kim asked smiling_

_Ron stood up and held her hand smiling "Anything for you KP"_

He snapped back to reality when he could feel Kim waking up. She opened her sleepy eyes and looked around her. She couldn't move any part of her body yet but she could feel that she was getting better. "Ron?" she asked as he wasn't in her sight.

"Yeh Kim" Ron responded hiding his pain

"Wha... what happened?"

"Nothing KP... Wade's antidote worked after all"

"Ron"

"Yeh?"

"I know when you're lying"

Ron laughed

"You got me KP... I lied... I got the antidote from Monkey Fist"

"..."

"Feeling better KP?"

"...yeh"

"You don't know how much happy that makes me KP"

"Are you hurt?"

"Me?...nah... the Ron-man was too good for him"

"Ron"

"Yeh?"

"You're still lying"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R ^^<p> 


	5. Choice

Thank you for all of your support by reviews and/or putting this story on your alert/favorite list 8)

This is the final chapter in this story but well.. as you will see it opens the door for another one ;)

The next one will be longer, more detailed and will be in high definition :P

* * *

><p>"Are you hurt?"<p>

"Me?...nah... the Ron-man was too good for him"

"Ron"

"Yeh?"

"You're still lying"

Even with all of his pain, Ron couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"You know me too well KP"

"How bad is it?"

Lying doesn't work, so Ron remained silent. After getting tired of waiting, Kim started forcing her body parts to move. She used all of her strength to turn so that she could get a better look at Ron.

"Kim don't... you need to rest"

Kim ignored his request and kept turning until her eyes laid sight on him. Her eyes widened and watered as she saw his condition. His clothes were a mess; covered in blood stains and some mud. His face was filled with bruises and scratches. His sleeves were almost torn off and any apparent skin beneath them was either bruised and/or bleeding. The only things worse than the beating he had received were signs she had experienced before. After examining his condition with her eyes she directed her sight back up to him.

"Ron... wha.." She couldn't express her feelings in words.

She started moving her body but neither her legs complied, nor did her left hand. Using her right hand she slowly started dragging herself from underneath the blankets towards him.

"Kim stop..." Ron asked as he looked at her overworking herself. "...Kim no, you'll hurt yourself" He used his hands to push himself away from the cave wall towards her. As soon as he was within her range she put her right hand around his neck and somehow put her left one on his shoulder. She dragged herself up to him. Ron accepted her into the deepest hug they ever had. She dug her head into his chest and started crying.

"Why?" was the only understandable word that escaped her mouth

Ron remained silent for some seconds and tightened their embrace

"Do you really need to ask that KP?"

KP... the nickname he gave her back from when they were five. The thing that made him calling her name special. After minutes of crying, Kim was finally able to stop doing so.

"Why didn't you take the antidote too?" She asked with a clearer voice this time

"There was only one"

Kim almost dug her nails into his flesh from guilt.

"I'll get you another one... right now" She used her hands to stand up but Ron stopped her

"You can't"

Kim ignored him and continued her attempt. As soon as she removed her hands from the ground and tried to balance herself on her feet, she fell on him. Kim tried to raise herself again but this time Ron used his hands to stop her.

"I can't let you die"

"You're not going anywhere... not in this weather..." Ron spoke as he removed a hair strand from her face "... not in your condition"

Kim looked at him and was speechless again. Ron smiled and offered her another embrace which she gladly accepted. She dug her head into his chest again as he started moving his hand up and down on her back. They embraced each other silently for several minutes. Kim lowered her hand and held his. She raised it slowly and examined the deep blade cut on his palm.

"Did it hurt?'

"A lot..." Ron responded frankly as lying doesn't work in their conversations. But after he saw her expressions of guilt he continued "... but you kept my mind off it... in a way.. you made all the pain go away"

"Ron...I..." Kim stopped when Ron put his hand on her lips

"Shh... no more talking"

Kim silently agreed and resumed their embrace. She closed her eyes and wished that their embrace would last for eternity. Alas... the real world doesn't work that way.

"Kim..." Ron called her name but she ignored fearing what he might say "...KP" She reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Yes?"

"I need to sleep..." Tears came down from her eyes "...Kim?" She did her best to hide her crying

"Is there... anything I can do?"

"Yeh... keep hugging me" He joked

Kim giggled between her tears "You really are something you know that?"

After a moment she finally complied and laid him on his back. She extended her hand for the blankets and put them over them. He was sleeping on his back and she was almost over him putting her head on his chest.

"Comfy?" she asked

"You need to lose some weight" Ron attempted to lighten up the atmosphere

"Ron"

"Just kidding"

After some minutes, Kim putting her head on his chest could feel his breathing pattern change.

"Ron?" She asked but received no reply. He fell asleep, and probably won't wake up again.

Kim silently cried on her dying friend's chest as she realized that she probably won't hear his voice again. She started recalling forgotten memories from her childhood with Ron. A small smile appeared on her when she remembered how Ron ate half of her sixth birthday cake. The smile quickly faded when she remembered how sometimes she neglected Ron to impress the next 'hottie'.

Her boyfriend Josh was probably sleeping like a baby at the time. Would he have gotten out of bed to help her on this mission? maybe... but she doubted that he would have gotten through what Ron did to save her life... at the expense of his.

Kim raised her head from his chest and moved upwards. Her face was now facing his. She looked into him examining every little scratch and bruise he endured to save her life. She didn't care what was the source of her feelings at that time; whether they were hidden emotions reaching the surface or just a crush caused by what he did for her. She just knew that she had them. Her lips slowly approached his as she closed her eyes and hoped that even if he is unconscious, maybe somewhere deep down he knew what she was doing.

After seconds of her lips pressing against his, she lowered herself onto his chest again and put her head on him. She tried not to cry, but she couldn't stop her tears from raining down.

* * *

><p>Ron opened his eyes to see a clear blue sky. All the pain that was torturing him was no longer present.<p>

"Am I... dead?" Ron asked

"No Stoppable-san" the familiar voice of Sensei was heard

Ron looked for the source of the sound and saw Sensei standing next to him. He got up his feet and bowed.

"Sensei... where am I?"

"You are in deep sleep Stoppable-san... I am meditating at Yamanuchi to communicate with you"

"Oh...why?"

"I wanted you to know how proud I was when I sensed that you were able to tap into the mystical monkey power... and to know that it has chosen you as its only master"

"..Thanks...but...if you don't know I am... dying"

"I know"

"..I...it was an honor to train under your hand Sensei" Ron bowed thinking that Sensei made contact to say goodbye

Sensei put his hand on Ron's shoulder

"You have a choice"

"A choice?" Ron straightened up

"The mystical monkey power can save your life"

"...why is this a choice?"

"What you experienced was only a tiny fraction of its potential...its full power was never meant for any human to possess ... you can choose not to accept it and you will die as a hero who sacrificed his life to save that of his friend... or you can accept it"

"And if I accept it?"

"Even I don't know the consequences"

"..."

"Once the choice is made... it cannot be changed..." Sensei sat on the ground "...meditate with me... perhaps after finding peace you can make your decision"

Ron complied and started meditating. After a short while, he could feel some water on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at his shirt to find it soaked with tears.

"Kim" Ron spoke

"Stoppable-san?.." Sensei opened his eyes "... have you found peace and made your choice?"

Ron smiled "There is only one choice for me"

Sensei smiled in return "You are the noblest ninja I have ever trained..." Sensei bowed "... It will be my honor to train you again" Sensei's figure started fading

* * *

><p>Ron opened his eyes to see the cave he had became very familiar with. He could feel Kim's semi-silent crying on his chest.<p>

"KP?"

Kim didn't answer thinking it was her imagination

"Kim"

Still no answer

"Are you drooling on me?"

Kim's eyes snapped open as she realized that this was no hallucination. She raised her head wiping her eyes to get a clearer look

"Ron?"

"Expecting anyone else?"

Kim gave him one of the strongest bear hugs known to man.

"RON!" She almost yelled

"Ow KP you're crushing me"

"But.. I .. Don't unde.. how?.. you were poisoned and I got the only antidote and.. and...and.." She was gasping for air

Ron put his hand on her mouth and silenced her "It's ok KP... I am not going anywhere...you can rest"

Kim slowly lowered herself onto his chest again. She could feel his fever fade away. She didn't understand how the poison was cured, but she didn't care. She dug her head deep into him.

"Ron?"

"Yeh?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeh"

"..."

"Why did you ask?"

"To know if you're lying"

"...and?"

"You're not... I can sleep now"

Ron smiled as Kim slept on his chest. He closed his eyes and soon followed.

**The End**

* * *

><p>R&amp;R ^^<p> 


End file.
